Aisha becomes FAMOUS?
by HelloKitty55443
Summary: Aisha injures the main actor in "My Love," and is forced to replace her. What will happen? Yeah... that sentence is basically everything in this story.. Completed, it's basically junk :P


**Yeah... I felt like I should upload something, seeing as I haven't updated my other story... This is my English assignment, so don't complain... XD It couldn't be over 1'200 words, so I've been spending all this time trying to condense it. ARGH! I had to cut out soo much! TT^TT Well, enjoy~! (or not)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the rays of Sunday morning sunlight trickling through the curtains. I sat up and stretched, my lilac hair flowing freely down my back. I picked up my phone from the bedside table._ '5:47….' _I chuckled to myself. _'I guess being a doctor has its negatives… Waking up early on my day off…' _

"Hi, it's Aisha. Is there was any chance that I would be called today?"

_"Oh, Aisha! Don't worry, darling! Today, we're __**overstaffed**__ for once! As soon as they heard about your little date, everyone chipped in to make sure you have the best time of your life~! Even the visitors know you practically __**never**__ take a day off!"_ My good friend Rena sang through the phone.

"Jeez, Rena! I know it's my day off today, but you didn't have to do that!"

She laughed, _"You deserve this day more than anyone~! Now off you go!"_

I replaced the phone back where it was and went over to the closet, opening it rather roughly. A certain magazine fell to the ground. I laughed quietly to myself as I realised what it was, picking it up and flipping through the pages. It seemed so nostalgic now, seeing my image plastered on these pages.

I was a normal, average teenage girl, but my family was poor. Despite this, I went to the all-girls Kirin High with on a scholarship. I was the type of nerdy, smart-I-hate-snobby-people girl. My only two friends were Rena and Eve, earning us the title of the "Three Angels from Heaven." I was in my second year of high school when all of my normal school life went down the drain. Literally. It all started on a normal Wednesday. It was a beautiful day, and as school ended, Eve suggested we stop for ice-cream on the way home. We stopped at an ice-cream stall in a park, and I had just finished my ice-cream when I decided to walk backwards. That was a mistake.

"AISHA, WATCH OUT!" Eve desperately warned me, no longer bothering to keep her usual poker face. Too late. Daisy, the famous actor, was running the other way, busy talking away on her phone. She crashed into me, with the two of us falling to the ground from the impact. I landed safely, however, Daisy did not. She tripped over a rock _conveniently_ on the side of the footpath. She fell backwards on the water fountain, breaking her neck on the concrete ledge with a sickening CRACK. We looked at each other in horror as we rushed to her aid, only to find that she was unconscious. Eve, being the most mature one out of us, rang the ambulance while Rena tried to stop me from panicking.

I still remember how twisted her neck was. I shiver at the recollection.

I remember waiting outside her room, fiddling with my school uniform. I remember explaining what happened when Daisy's partner for the movie she was acting in, Elsword, met me. I smile now, remembering how shocked I was when he suggested I replace Daisy in "My Love."

"As a repent for injuring you, Daisy, Aisha here will replace you in "My Love." It's the best way to punish her, and it'll clean this mess up quite swiftly. From what I hear at Kirin, you've topped the school in academics, won over all the other schools in the area at basketball, as well as earning the title "the singing angel" am I right? " I remember his evil grin as he said this. I remember myself considering the option I had. _'It couldn't be __**that**__ bad.. right? This way they won't sue… Heck, I might even earn some money to help mum and dad with that debt!'_ Then yelling at myself for being so impulsive.

I soon became a HUGE star. You couldn't walk anywhere in South Korea without seeing my face splashed somewhere. But, being famous had its own hefty prices. I always thought that celebrities did nothing but act snobby and show off. Was I wrong! I had to wake up at 5 AM in order to finish my homework and practise singing and flute. During class would be learning lines. Breaks would be spent training for basketball. Afterschool would be running from the music blocks in the east and west wing to have my singing and flute lessons. After that would be acting in that movie, eating dinner through breaks, finally getting home at midnight. As if my life wasn't hard enough, Daisy had grown jealous of my reputation and the time I spent with her crush. She convinced my manager to replace Elsword.

I grin at why I had felt so sad about this.

Eve and Rena had feelings against my status too. I had no time to spend with them anymore. The friendship that we built through those 17 years were dissolved in that one month. This was when I realised that I didn't want this life, I was only in it for the money. There was only one thing holding me back from quitting – my family.

My parents are the type of old fashioned ones, but despite this, I'm very close to them. Maybe it's because I'm an only child, but I share everything in my life with them. So I had to consider them before making my life-changing decision.

I remember how surprised I was when my mother gave her answer. "Whatever makes you happy, darling. We could still be living in that shack, and your father and I wouldn't care."

I close the magazine and put it back on top of the closet. _'That's enough of wandering down memory lane. Time to get ready for my date with Elsword.'_

"Hey, you're early. Were you too excited about our date?"

I blushed as his crimson eyes gazed into my averted amethyst eyes. "Can't I be?"

He grinned before kneeling down, taking out a small, blue, velvety box.

"Wha-what are you doing?! People are staring!" My face turned redder than his hair.

"Aisha, marry me. We've been dating the whole time you were studying in med school." He opened the box to reveal a pure diamond embedded in a silver ring.

"You're not going to move unless I answer you.. right..?"

"Yep."

I swallowed by pride and handed him my left hand. He slipped the ring on my wedding finger and stood up. Thoughtlessly, I leaned forward and kissed him. "Next time, save it until we're **not **in public!"

I twirled out of our embrace, and put my hands behind my back. "Well, should we go?"

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE DONE DONNNEEEE! YUSSHH! Yeah... sorry if it's a bit OOC... Did you like it? Reviews please~! **


End file.
